A Friend, Psychiatrist, Daughter, Girlfriend
by skylark336
Summary: Allanah Queenan is captain Queenan's daughter. But she's also Billy Costigan's psychiatrist, Sean Dignam's best friend from highschool, and Colin Sullivan's girlfriend. How will she change the story of the Departed?


"I don't like him." Dignam said sitting across the table.

"Then it's a good thing you're not dating him." Allanah replied with a smile. "My dad likes him."

"That's because he thinks you like him."

"I do like him. You're the one who doesn't."

"Exactly, I don't like him, and I'm your best friend. I obviously only have your best interests at heart. When I say that that new guy you're dating seems like a total loser you really ought to say," He made his voice more high-pitch to sound like Allanah's and continued "'Oh Sean, thank you for letting me know that loser's a jackass and saving all the tissues and Taylor Swift songs."

Allanah shook her head as Sean took another swig from his coffee smirking as he swallowed. "You are so mean. You hardly even know him. How in the world do you even think, nonetheless know, that he is an asshole?"

"Actually, I said jackass but asshole works, too." He smiled mockingly.

"Sorry, it's pretty difficult to keep track of all of the curse words you use; there's far too many of them." Allanah pushed back her hair. Sean, who had once been the biggest crush of her life only to never show interest and break her heart who was now her best friend, was now also one of the main sources of stress in her life (only he could hate her boyfriend when he'd had all of one real conversation with the guy); add in the fact that she had a new client- Billy- who was so in need of help yet too difficult to accept it and Allanah was a ball anxiety. "Sean," Allanah looked up with intentionally sad eyes, "will you please just drop it? You are my best friend there's no question about that, but I'm not sure about Colin and me. I'm not sure what this thing is between us is. All I know is that it seems right."

Sean Dignam rolled his eyes and agreed out of frustration. The fact that he couldn't stand to hurt Allanah in a fight, as simple as this one nonetheless, was proof enough of how crazy he was about her. Just then, Sean's phone buzzed. He received a text that the new undercover- Billy Costigan- had a few leads on Costello.

"You gotta go?" Allanah asked.

"Yeah, super sorry Lanah." He reached for his wallet but Allanah stopped him.

"No, I got it. You go." Allanah insisted. "Have fun catching the bad guys."

"As always; we'll talk later." Sean gave a wave. "Have fun chatting with the criminally insane, oh, and your patients." An obvious dig at Colin.

"Bye Digger."

Sean left while Allanah paid the waitress and reached for her phone. _Damn it, _she thought, _10 missed calls- this has to be a joke._ They were all random- one from her dad calling about lunch tomorrow afternoon, three from Colin planning and then cancelling then replanning dinner for tonight, an old one from Sean asking "where the fuck this new coffee shop was", one from both of her two roommates, and three from work reporting Billy, a client of hers whom she had starred, highlighted and otherwise drawn attention to in order to communicate with the office's secretary that she needed to be aware of every time he so much as butt-dialed her office when she was out, had called.

She called her father, Colin and her roommates back as she hurried back to her office for an appointment she had already scheduled with her trouble-client, Billy Costigan.

"Hello, Mr. Costigan." She said as she walked past him in the waiting room and motioned for him to enter the office.

He did this and started to rip on her at the moment of entrance. "You're late. What kind of quality psychiatrist is late to a simple appointment?"

"I'm very sorry Billy. I'm only two minutes late. What's the emergency?"

"I need some more pills." He said simply. To be honest, these anxiety pills were the only things getting Billy Costigan through the days undercover. As much as he trusted and admired his boss-head of the undercover unit in the Massachusetts State police- and, in fact, his psychiatrist's father Captain Queenan, he never felt safe. It'd be one thing, he thought, if he were on the other side infiltrating the police. Sure if he got caught his life would be over metaphorically- jail and possible murder by Costello for screwing up-, but on this side he had to succeed because if he were caught his time left on this planet would be made a living-hell by Costello's henchmen because they, unlike the police had no morals, code of ethics or other regulation. He knew it was possible to make it out of an undercover job. Look at that prick Staff-Sergeant Dignam, he went undercover in high school to take out some kind of vengeance on Costello and lives today to cuss at everything in his sight. But there weren't many others; Dignam was lucky- really lucky.

"Billy, I can't just give you pills if you don't follow the prescriptions I give you. They are that way so you don't unintentionally hurt yourself." Allanah pushed her hair back with stress; she'd only seen this kind of anxiety at one other point in her life when Sean was undercover in high school. Obviously, she didn't know what this guy's deal was, but he needed help and she was supposed to be the one to give it to him. But then again, he was not his freaking drug dealer.

"I need these, Doc." He leaned in hoping to pick on her weak, feminine side. "You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't, but I want to. I want to help you Billy. Although, I just can't be giving you pills. That's not how it works."

"Screw this. Does this count as one of my required sessions so I can tell my parole officer I'm done with my requirements?"

"No, I'm sorry. But I can give you some of the free samples we have in the practice of the specific drug you've been taking. We give them to people who can't afford them, people we don't want immediately on the full dosage, yada yada ya; there's a new shipment soon so I can give you a pack of four and if you take them as prescribed- one each day- you'll have enough until you can refill the prescription in four days."

"Fine. Thanks. See you on Wednesday for our next real appointment, Doc."

"See ya, Billy. Please take care of yourself until then."


End file.
